Skeletons in the Closet
by Sir Sayaka Miki the Ninth
Summary: **Rewrite of coolcreate's story that she has allowed me to write.** Summary: (Modern AU) The Vale Police Force re-launches its investigation into Summer Rose's untimely death. It should be a normal case. but skeletons in the closet won't stay hidden for long, and ugly truths will soon come to light. Credit to knight7252 for the idea!


**A/N: The original series does not belong to me, it belongs to coolcreate. You do not have the permission to use the idea unless she gives you permission. Please give her full credit for the idea. Otherwise, enjoy the chapter :).**

Blake's palms rested on Ozpin's desk, her face contorted into regret and frustration. The famous detective glared back, with an expression that seemed to scream "Why won't you listen to me?". The man sighed. He pushed his glasses up his nose and clasped his hands, seemingly giving up, but in reality, trying to calm down enough to make a point. He groaned before opening his mouth to speak. "Look, Blake, all that I'm asking is that you try to find a way to see what happened. That's it. That's all."

The raven-haired Faunus rubbed her temples. Please no, she thought. That was the one thought running through her head. Her reopening this would mean so many things. Yang would be angry beyond belief. Weiss would back the brawler up. Ruby would be so hopeful, and when Blake found nothing, she would be crushed. Blake Belladonna had to prevent this. "But the case is cold!" She stated, emphasizing the last part. "I wish I knew! But I don't!" She narrowed her eyes. "And I won't."

"Please, Blake," he murmured sadly, begging for the woman in front of him to just open her mind to the idea. "All anyone knows about this case is that Summer Rose is missing; AWOL. She's gone," Ozpin's voice cracked, pleading with his opponent. "Their family doesn't even have a body to bury… can't you just give them some closure?"

Blake sighed and turned away. She was oh so stressed. So very stressed. How could she do this? How could she break this to Yang? Or Ruby? Yang was going to be so angry. Ruby and Yang's father would tear her to pieces if she hurt the sisters. Literally. The ravenette knew from experience. She shivered just thinking about it. Taiyang Xiao Long was… scary. "Please, Oz…" her voice broke "Please." She ran her hands through her hair, cat ears flattening. "I dunno how else to say this… but Summer Rose is dead… you don't need an autopsy or whatever to know that. None of this… none of this will bring her back." The detective looked down. "Come on…"

The man had had enough. He snapped. "Look at them!" He thundered, bringing his fist down on the desk. "Look at them and tell me they're not broken! Look at them and tell me they don't want to know? You think you're doing the best you can by never even trying to allow them to say goodbye? You disgust me!"

Blake stepped back, shocked. She fumbled for the doorknob.

"No," Ozpin said. "Stay here. I need to know if you'll do this, _Detective Belladonna._ " Blake obeyed, keeping her hand on the knob just in case.

The Faunus held her hands in the air, trembling slightly. "O-okay. I'll do it. Just don't say I didn't warn you."

 _~Skeletons in the Closet~_

"What do you mean, we're reopening a damn cold case?" Detective Weiss Schnee, partner of Ruby Rose stared at Blake as if someone had just asked her the colour of her underwear. Blake sighed. "You heard me."

"Are you serious?" Schnee hissed. "Numerous people have tried- that woman was military, she meant business, she was important, there were reasons she died, we know that, but nothing, absolutely nothing was found about who killed her! There wasn't even a body! Are you out of your mind?"

Blake sighed. She seemed to be doing a lot of that these days. "Weiss… it's fine…"

The woman gaped. "Fine? You call this fine! You know, I'm covering three case! Taurus! Tano! Hastings! Three!" She held up three fingers for emphasis and shook them in Blake's face. Blake groaned internally. "I get it, okay?" She slumped. "Look, I'll get Neon to cover Taurus, Flynt for Tano, and we can put Hastings on hold- it's gone cold anyway."

Weiss shook her head. "Whatever you say, Blake! But it's gonna be me handling the press, and you know how much I hate that! Especially when pertaining to cold cases!" She harrumphed and stalked off, obviously exasperated with Blake and her newfound case. Blake was about ready to slam her head into Weiss' empty desk in front of her. Why is this my life, she thought, what did I do to deserve this? Of course, she had to move onto more pressing matters. The floor suddenly became incredibly interesting as a most stressful thought entered her mind. Yang. Yang was not going to like this one bit, no she would not.

Blake moaned, wishing she could melt into the linoleum floor that her eyes were boring into, and stay there.

Of course, that was not an option at the moment. At that time, she had to stand tall and take all the stupid shit life threw at her.

So the Faunus, wearing a grim expression, picked up her phone and dialed Yang's number, praying to God that she wouldn't be dead by the time she had finished her call.

 **A/N: Thank you very much for reading. Please leave constructive criticism in the reviews and have a wondrous day.**


End file.
